Akaashi, Sehat?
by Imorz
Summary: Mungkin kamu belum pernah merasakan bagaimana gebetanmu tiba-tiba ada di halaman belakang rumah sedang memanjat pohon jambu. But Bokuto does.


Haikyuu! ©Furudate Haruichi

Akaashi, sehat? ©mbak doki

.

.

.

Warning; _Boy's love content,_ awas _typo_ , _maybe OOC,_ **husbando anda mungkin saya nistakan dimari** , **peringatan!** penulisnya amatiran—harap maklum

Summary; Mungkin kamu belum pernah merasakan bagaimana gebetanmu tiba-tiba ada di halaman belakang rumah sedang memanjat pohon jambu. _But_ Bokuto _does._

.

.

STAATOO!

.

* * *

Hari Minggu.

Hari yang dibenci Bokuto Koutarou.

Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan ketika hari Minggu tiba.

Seperti tidak adanya latihan voli pada hari Minggu.

Atau tidak bisa ngecengin si adik kelas merangkap _setter_ utama tim voli mereka, Akaashi Keiji.

Bokuto bisa mati kebosanan kalau begini caranya! Hidupnya Bokuto itu tidak ada kata uring-uringan atau menonton televisi seharian! Jiwa Bokuto itu liar! Penuh tantangan!

Tidak seperti sekarang dimana ia berbaring di depan televisi, memindah-mindah siaran acara (karena siaran olahraga sudah berakhir), sambil mengemut stik coklat.

 _Ace_ Fukurodani pemirsa, _Ace_.

Siapa bilang Bokuto senang dengan keadaan membosankan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba otaknya jalan, hal yang tidak ia lakukan daritadi. Bokuto kemudian menghubungi Kuroo Tetsurou, _Bros Before Hoes_ nya dari tim Nekoma.

Ia cepat-cepat mencari kontak Kuroo dan langsung menelfon nya.

"Bro? Oh, belum diangkat."

Bokuto sudah tidak sabar lagi. Kenapa Kuroo lambat sekali mengangkat panggilannya?! Padahal seingat Bokuto, Kuroo tergolong sering memegang ponselnya—tidak se ekstrim Kenma tentu saja.

 _"Yo, Bokuto. Ada apa?"_

Akhirnya si kucing jantan bersuara.

"KUROO!"

Di seberang sana Kuroo menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga mendengar pekikan temannya.

"AKU KEBOSANAN DI RUMAH, BRO. AJAK JALAN-JALAN GITU! KITA KE KANADA YOK!"

 _"Gampang banget lu ngomong, kayak mau jajan chiki. Dan_ please _, gak usah teriak-teriak."_

"TERUS NASIB BOKUTO-CHAN INI GIMANAA?!"

 _"DIBILANGIN GAK USAH TERIAK-TERIAK! MATI AJA SANAAAA!"_

"TETSUROU JAHAATT! GANTUNG SAJA AKU! GANTUUNGG!"

 _"Bokuto, aku sedang di pantai bersama tim ku. Jika kau minta aku menemani kebosananmu, aku tidak bisa. Kecuali kalau kau punya tiket liburan gratis ke Kanada._ Ja ne. _"_

"KUROO! JAHAT—eh? Kuroo? Oy, bapak?"

Bokuto semakin kesal saja. Sohibnya memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak. Dasar kucing preman liar.

Makin menjadilah Bokuto setelah ditinggal putus Kuroo. Putus telpon, _please_.

Kerongkongannya memberi isyarat. Tiba-tiba ia jadi haus. Mungkin efek teriak-teriak tadi. Dalam hati ia menyalahkan Kuroo.

Bokuto pun berjalan ke dapur sambil bersenandung. Ia melewati belokan pertama, sampai di perempatan ia belok ke kiri, turun menuruni lembah, naik naga air, hingga sampailah dia di depan kulkas.

Sebelum membuka kulkas, Bokuto menghela nafasnya kasar. Rasanya tidak pernah ia selelah ini sebelumnya kalau mau ke dapur. Pasti gara-gara hari ini hari Minggu. Pasti. Tidak salah lagi.

Ia lalu mengambil sirup jeruk dan air es, memilih gelas plastik panjang dari rak piring, dan bersiap melakukan atraksi membuat _Orange Squash_ ala Bokuto Koutarou. Sayang sekali ia tidak mendokumentasikan hal ini, jadi Author nya tidak tau _step-by-step_ bagaimana Bokuto membuatnya.

Apakah sebelumnya dia harus _spike_ dulu atau jungkir balik sebelum ia menuang sirupnya, tidak ada yang tahu. Jadi mari kita _skip_ saja.

Sembari meminum _Orange Squash_ buatannya, Bokuto kembali menuju ruang tengah. Betul, ia minum sambil jalan.

Dia _Ace_ , bebas.

Kita tahu Bokuto Koutarou seperti jelmaannya burung hantu. Dikutip dari jeng yang sering dijadikan situs pencarian, burung hantu memiliki kemampuan penglihatan yang bagus, hampir setara dengan elang lah.

Maka dari itu, saat ia melihat ada _sesuatu_ yang menggantung di pohon jambu miliknya, dari jarak sekian meter ia dapat melihat ada seseorang disana. Dari sesuatu jadi seseorang.

Ia menepi ke sisi jendela, menyipitkan mata dan fokus pada orang yang sedang asyik duduk di pohon jambu sambil memakan buahnya.

Perawakannya membuat Bokuto keringat dingin.

 _'Kok, kayak Akaashi?,'_ batinnya heran.

Tapi Bokuto tidak mau _su'udzon_. Akaashi itu _kewl_ , gengsinya tinggi, mana mungkin mau naik pohon jambu kayak barbar.

Tapi kalau itu benar Akaashi, gak papa juga sih.

Berkantong dengan rasa penasarannya, akhirnya Bokuto memilih pergi keluar tepat ke belakang halaman rumahnya untuk menghampiri si maling jambu tadi. Kakinya melangkah pelan supaya tidak diketahui.

Kenapa malah Bokuto yang mirip maling?

Ia pun tiba tepat di bawah pohon jambu. Kepalanya menengadah keatas, melihat dengan jelas si maling jambu.

Mungkin kalau _setting scene_ ini di tempat umum, Bokuto akan langsung digebugi warga dan dibawa ke kantor polisi, karena hal pertama yang ia lakukan ketika melihat seseorang yang memanjat pohon jambunya adalah meneriakkan nama—

"—AAARGGHKKAAASHEEEHH?!"

Dia yang namanya dipanggil begitu lebaynya sontak menghentikkan aktifitas makan jambunya yang khidmat.

Ah, Akaashi tahu betul nada panggilan ini.

Masih dengan raut muka tidak bersalah, ia melihat kebawah; mendapati seseorang menatapnya begitu syok dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

Duh, _senpai_ nya ini.

Akaashi turun setelah sebelumnya memetik kembali beberapa jambu. Ia lalu menghadap Bokuto.

"Aku bisa jelasin."

* * *

Akaashi meraup jambu terakhir hasil jerih payah tangkapannya hari ini. Sekitar 5 jambu sudah ia proses di sistem pencernaannya hari ini.

Bokuto memperhatikan Akaashi. Kecengannya ini—maaf, _kouhai_ nya ini belum menjelaskan apapun daritadi. Bokuto jadi _doki-doki_ ga jelas, lubang hidungnya melebar-mengempis. Rasanya seperti mimpi dapat bertemu Akaashi diluar kegiatan voli, apalagi kalau sampai berkunjung ke rumahnya begini. Pengen cepat-cepat bawa Akaashi ke KUA aja rasanya.

"Bokuto- _san_ , maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

 _'Bukan itu masalahnya, sayang!,'_ ucap Bokuto **hanya** di dalam hati.

"Aku bosan di rumah, jadi aku berpikir untuk jalan-jalan. Konoha- _san_ bilang sebaiknya aku ke tempat Bokuto- _san_. Jadi aku kesini, tapi pas ku panggil-panggil tidak ada yang menyahut."

Ah, mungkin Akaashi memanggil Bokuto saat ia masih menghubungi Kuroo. Dia kan teriak-teriak jadi tidak dengar. Sekali lagi Bokuto menyalahkan Kuroo, berharap kalau Kuroo tenggelam saja di laut.

"Tiba-tiba aku liat ada pohon jambu, aku gak tahu ini lagi musimnya apa nggak tapi pohonnya buahnya banyak. Karena kayaknya enak, jadinya manjat deh."

Ini—beneran Akaashi? Kecengannya Bokuto? _Setter_ utama tim voli putra Fukurodani?

Apa pas ke dapur tadi sebenarnya Bokuto jatuh waktu mengendarai naga air dan semua ini hanya halusinasi?

"Bokuto- _san_ , maafkan aku ya?"

Demi _pantsu_ nya Bokuto yang lagi dipinjam Hinata (Hinata ingin terlihat keren katanya), Bokuto tidak kuaaatt liat wajah bersalahnya Akaashi, gak kuaat!

"T-T-Ti-Tidak apa-apa, Akaashi."

Akaashi tersenyum senang, "Aku tahu Bokuto- _san_ akan memaafkanku. Bokuto- _san_ kan baik."

Semakin menjadi-jadilah perasaan Bokuto. Baper iya, _ge-er_ nya apalagi. Ia sudah merasa jadi manusia paling beruntung se—rumahnya.

"Kau sendirian, Bokuto- _san_?"

Bokuto mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia lalu mendapat ide, "Mau bermain _game_?"

Tanpa berselang jeda apapun, Akaashi mengangguk pasti.

Sepertinya hari Minggu itu tidaklah seburuk yang Bokuto kira.

.

.

.

 _selesai_

.

* * *

 **MARI LESTARIKAN BOKUAKA, YEAH!**

my first fanfic on Haikyuu fandom, _yeah akhirnya debut! sebenarnya aku udah lama jadi pembaca di fandom ini tapi masih belum berani menginjakkan kaki disini_ , but today i really do it. i really post my story here for my fabulous bokuaka pair _mwah mwah mwah. kedepannya mungkin aku bakalan bikin fic bokuaka lagi atau bisa juga daisuga untuk fandom ini._

 _Oh iya, kalau aku ada salah dalam penulisan tolong diberitahu ya, supaya tulisanku bisa lebih bagus lagi, dan ini termasuk canon gak?_ don't afraid to tell me!

 _so, silahkan_ review _,_ fav _, dan_ follow _untuk mengapresiasi fanfic ini dan karya saya._

 _sankyuu!_

.

.

 _omake_

.

Langit jingga telah tiba.

Tidak terasa Bokuto dan Akaashi menghabiskan waktu mereka bermain _game_ dan mengobrol hal _random_ sampai akhirnya senja menjelang.

Akaashi bersiap pulang setelah membantu Bokuto membersihkan rumahnya yang berantakan. Bokuto kemudian memperhatikan Akaashi.

"Akaashi, kuantar ya?"

Akaashi menoleh pada Bokuto, "Mm, boleh saja."

 _Hiyaaah, lucky!_

Bokuto segera mengambil jaket dan sepatu kemudian mengunci pintu depan lalu menghampiri Akaashi yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ayo," ucap Bokuto.

Sebenarnya, jantung Akaashi kerap kali dibuat _senam aerobik_ oleh si Bokuto ini. Bukan tanpa alasan, Akaashi memang cukup menaruh perhatian pada _senpai_ nya tersebut.

Ia senang memberi _toss_ pada Bokuto, ia senang saat hanya dia yang tahu cara menghentikan _mood-swing_ Bokuto, ia senang jika Bokuto memanggil namanya berlebihan.

Akaashi senang.

Saat tangannya digenggam erat lawannya seperti sekarang ini pun, ia juga senang. Sangat senang malah.

"Bokuto- _san_ , lain kali aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu lagi, ya?"

Tak ayal pintaan Akaashi tersebut mengundang senyum lebar Bokuto.

"Tentu saja! Untuk menemui ku, kan?"

"Untuk makan jambu, Bokuto- _san_."

Wajah Bokuto berangsur cemberut, "Kalau begitu aku saja yang berkunjung ke rumahmu, Akaashi."

"Untuk menemui ku?"

"Untuk menemui ibumu—yaiyalah untuk ketemu kamu!"

Akaashi lagi-lagi bergejolak senang, tidak tahan lagi hingga bibirnya bergerak menjadi seutas senyum.

Tangannya mempererat genggaman Bokuto.

"Kutunggu, Bokuto- _san_."

Author- _san_ , sepertinya fanfic ini harus kau ubah judulnya. Mungkin jadi; _Cintaku Berawal dari Pohon Jambu._

.

.

 _owarimashita_

.

.

 _Fukurodani, 04:39 PM_

 _Anyone from South Borneo?_


End file.
